1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tool box in which various different tools can be stored in a secure manner. More particularly, the tool box ensures that the tools contained therein are secured in place when the tool box cover is closed and provides for easy closure and securement of the tool box cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous containers or boxes are known in the prior art for arranging tools of different sizes and structure within a tool box. For instance, tool boxes sometimes have trays with longitudinal channels therein in which sockets for use with a rachet drive are placed. Further, tool boxes with compartments in their interior for containing different sizes or structures of tools are known. The tool boxes known in the art are disadvantageous because upon rough handling of the tool box or possible inversion of the tool box, the tools disposed in designated channels or areas become displaced and scattered throughout the tool box. Numerous compartments for different sizes and structures of tools can help prevent the intermingling of tools when the tool box is handled or inverted. However, such compartments normally have individual covers which inhibit the tool box user from finding the appropriate tool when the main tool box cover is open. Thus, a tool box is needed which secures the tools placed inside such that handling of the tool box will not displace the tools from their respective positions. Furthermore, the tool box should allow visibility of the tools in their appropriate locations such that the tools can be easily found by the tool box user when the tool box cover is open.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,835 depicts a tool box wherein tools can be placed on different pegs such that when the cover of the tool box is closed, the tools placed on the pegs are prevented from being dislodged from their respective pegs. The tool box of the above reference also has a compartment along its base or bottom portion with a separate compartment cover. Further, the tool box has a single centrally-disposed latch for securing the entire expanse of the tool box cover in place.
The tool box depicted in the above reference is advantageous in that it secures tools placed on the pegs in their respective positions when the tool box cover is closed, and further, allows great visibility of tools contained in the box. However, the tool box offers a limited array of pegs disposed along its back portion for holding elongated tools, such as, box-end wrenches. Further, the tool box offers a limited number of pegs adjacent the tool box cover for securing sockets in place on the pegs when the cover is closed. Still further, because tool boxes are often subject to theft, the centrally-disposed latch of the tool box described above allows possible access to the box by prying up along the corners of the cover.
Thus, a tool box is needed which allows secure placement of elongated tools at various locations within the tool box other than on the rear portion of the tool box. Further, a tool box is needed which allows secure placement of tools at locations not adjacent the tool box cover and which allows tight closing of the tool box cover across its expanse.